What in the World?
by PurpleQueen981
Summary: Leila's life turned upside down on the first couple of weeks of 11th grade. She discovered a secret hidden form her since birth. As she and her friends go on a roller coaster of crazy events, they discover loyalty, hate and maybe...love. OC might have some PJO and HoO characters. Is set after both wars. Titan and Giant. My first story. :) Plz R
1. Chapter 1: Eleventh Grade

**Hi this is like my first fanfic ever. :) Well to introduce myself, im purplequeen981. You can call me PQ if ya want :) i dont mind. Anyways you might know of of me from some authors like my friends PurpleBoo, Heart-Shaped-Arrow. they write stories for the hunger games. :) check them out. Anyways plz R&R. I'd really appricate that.**

Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. The dream I had was so unsually scary. It was where spiders were all crawling on me biting my face and leaving cobwebs all over me. I shivered. I really hated those little things.

"Leila! You're gonna be late for school!"

"COMING! Give me 15 minutes!"

I got out of bed and walked to the washroom to get ready. I looked like a mess. My were red and I had major bed hair. Sigh. Soon after brushing my teeth and washing up, I put on a tee with some peace designs and some skinny jeans.

"Morning Joycelyn!" I greeted my step-mother.

"Morning. Do you want some eggs and bacon or some oateal?" she ased.

"I'll have some oatmeal. Thanks." I said as I poured some OJ into my cup.

"No problem. You nervous about 11th grade?" she asked.

"Nah just the regular stuff you know. Where's dad?"

"He had to leave early for work. He wishes you a happy first day of shool."

I smile. A new voice greets me.

"Morning!"

It was my half sister Amber. She was in the same grade as me. She was wearing a somewhat revealing tank top with a magenta mini skirt.

She smirked at me. "Nice first day of school outfit. You dressing as a hippie?"

I glared at her. " Like yours is any better."

She rolls her eyes. "Tsk tsk sista. You gotta make a good first impression if you wanna get a boyfriend this year. I mean no boy has bat an eye at you last year and the year before that. Ya know? At least i have a wonderful boyfriend.

I snorted "Hmp. Yeah well at least I actually get straight A's. Unlike _someone_! What a slut I thought.

She sniffed and held her head high and walked out the door grabbing a pair of pink heels and her TNA hand bag.

"Bye mom!" she yelled.

"Later honey!" she yelled.

"I gotta get going our else I'm going to be late I said. Thanks for the breakfast. Bye!"

"Leila dear please i really hope you can get along more well with Kylie. She looked at me disaprovingly.

I sighed. After all these years she had finally accepted as her daughter. Amber was a handful sometimes.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" she said.

I grabbed my phone, my bag and a pair of blue flats and headed out the door.

The day was filled with sunshine. There were no clouds.I plugged some ear phones into my ears.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight _

_Cuz it's always a good time._

I smiled. After walking 2 blocks, I arrived at school. Everyone was still out chatting with their friends about their summer. Topics vary from going to the beach with their date to staying at home doing nothing.

"Leila!"

I heard a fimilar male voice. It was my friend Jayden.

"Hey! Long time no see! Gods where have you been all summer long?"

I was at camp. You know, that place for special people like me?" Jayden grinned down at me.

I was quite short just over 5 feet. He was quite tall that one. 5"9 to be exact.

I grinned up at him. "Right that place for special poeple like you. Hmmm...but can't seem to think of why you are that special..."

"Oh you know how special I am Shortie."

Yep. That was his nickname for me. Shortie. I recall him going away every summer to New York to a camp for all ages. When he was 13, he started going there every summer. I misssed him lots. Once in a while we'd talk online but it aint the same.

"So what did you do this summer?" he asked.

"Oh you know the regular. Going on trips to Paris, London, Tokoyo. Going to Justin Bieber concerts and chucking eggs at his face. The regular." I joked waving my hand in a sweeping motion.

"How pleasent." he chuckled "So you see Arianna anywhere?"

"Nope" I popped the 'P'

Behind us, a tall girl with waist length black hair waved at us.

"Ari?!" we said in surprise.

"Hey guys!" she grinned at us.

"Omigod! You look so different!" I exclaimed. It was true.

Over the summer she had grown out her hair. It used to be shoulder length. Her braces had been taken off and there were no traces of achne anymore. She had gotten taller and slighty tan.

Jayden grinned at her. "Well, well well. What do we have her? Is this Arianna Elizabeth Chen? You are so gonna actract more guys this year."

'Why thank you." she said.

"So how was your summer?"

"Not bad. I missed you guys though. Was stuck with my aunt in Seattle." she sighed. "She's a vegitarian! I had no meat for pratically the whole freakin' summer! Gads! I was pratically begging my dad and stepmom to get me an Angus beef burger as soon as I got off that plane." she shook her head muttering.

Arianna and I both have a step-mom. Jayden's dad disapeared when he was only a baby. Arianna and I never met our moms. It was quite sad. We all understand how hard it was to not remember how one of our parents.

"Well we don't want our little Ari starve do we now?" Said Jayden teasingly pinching her cheeks.

I smiled at my friends. I sometimes wonder if Jayden secretly liked Ari a bit _more _than friends. I smirked at that thought.

Time Skip

We rushed of into English class just as the bell rang. Jayden and Ari took the 2 seats beside each other leaving me alone. The one available seat was beside some dude.

"So much for being friends" I muttered.

I plopped down on the seat next to some blonde dude with blue eyes. He smiled at me shyly.

"Welcome to back! Hello. My name is . I will be your teacher for this year." she smiled.

She was a older teacher. I'm guessing she was in her late fifties almost 60 by the looks of her features. She had gray hair with hints of white. She wore glasses and some old fashion clothes.

"And to the students who came late, I hope this will not happen again. I know you migth be late once in a while but i really hope you can get to class on time. Thank you.

"To get started, I want you to pair up with someone and remember that person will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Around the classroom everyone was getting out of their seats and heading over to their friends but was stopped by 's voice.

"STOP! I haven't told you to move yet!" she glared at us, "You are to stay seated until further instuctions! As I was saying, you to pair up with someone. I've have already decided how to choose the partners. You are paired up with the person who sits beside you. The person who_ sits beside you. _Okay? Any questions? No? Alright. You may continue."

I sighed. So I was to work with blondie over there.

"Hi."

I turned over to him. "Whats up?"

He grinned. "Nothing much."

"So you new here? I never seen you around here."

"Yeah. I transferred to here from Alpha. I'm totally lovin' BNS. Its way better than Alpha."

"Cool. No offense or aything, but I have to agreee with you on that one."

"Yep" he said popping the 'P'.

We started talking like old friends about random things including what clubs you should join at BN etc.

"Do I know you?" I asked, "You seem somewhat familar!"

"He grinned at me. "I'm quite suprised you don't reconize me 'Little L!"

I gasped. "YOU!"

It was elemtary school nightmare Brandon De Quand.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Ok i have some explaining to do. I live in Canada. In Canada, most schools i know of are like this. Elementary schools are from kindergarden-grade 7, high school are grade 8-12. The high schools I mentioned are real high schools that are in my area. :) hope you like it. I hope you also will follow and favorite my story. :) thanks. Ill try to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: My Old Enemie Strikes Again!

**Hello! I'm back. :) i got very little reviews, follows and favourites. :( but it's ok. I have a question though. Is my story like really _that_ bad? Cuz if it is Im gonna write a new one and delete this one. maybe...it'd be nice if you told me in your reviews. Does it really hurt just to put one small review? i would be really happy if you did :) R&R plz.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PJO, HoO or the schools, songs, TV shows etc. mentioned in this fanfic.**

Chapter 2 : My old enemie strikes again!

_Previously_

_"Do I know you?" I asked, "You seem somewhat familar!"_

_ "He grinned at me. "I'm quite suprised you don't reconize me 'Little L!"_

_ I gasped. "YOU!"_

_ It was elementary school nightmare Brandon De Quand._

My nightmare was back. He had been in the same class as me since kindergarden. Now that was pleasent! ***Note the sarcasam*** Sigh...It all started on the first day of kindergarden. I was Asian, Chinese to be exact. He and his little friends had made fun of me being Asian. I was the only Asian girl in the class. Which was quite surprising since our area had lots of Asian kids. In grade 1, he and his best friend Aaron Moretto made fun of me eating asian food like eg. rice. It was like that in grade 2 and in grade 3. As we got older, the taunting and pranks got worse. In grade 5 we went on a camping trip. The two snuck into the girl's shower room and stole my clothes when I was in the shower. (I know. ewww) Everyone else was out at the lake canoing. It was only the three of us at our cabins. I ended up chasing them around barefoot, in a towel dripping wet! Fortunelty one of my classmates had to get her jacket, and chased after the two boys tripping them, 'accidently' giving them each a kick in the head and grabbing my clothes. The girl turned out to be Arianna and she has been my friend ever since.

I remember the teasing stopped in seventh grade. Probably because my whole personality changed in grade 6. I still rememeber the time when I stabbed him in the arm with a lead pencil. Around the school, people knew about our freakin "relationship". Arianna, Jayden and some of my other friends would often tease us about how much we secretly loved each other. Ugh.

But not in a million years would I fall for that player. He transferred to Alpha at the end of eighth grade because of some relationship problems with some girl Chole or something. He had been dating since he was 12. His first girlfriend's name was Danielle or was it Danna? I remember how he said he got 'bored with her' so he dumped her. Typical.

I glared at him. He had changed so much. He was barely reconizble. His hair was longer, he grew _way_ taller. I was guessing he was about 5.8'. He used to be the same height as me. I had to admit, he was kinda cute... Wait WHAT?! Nonononono I did NOT say that!

"Actually you did hon, just admit it!" a voice said in my head.

Weird. The voice sounded nothing like mine. The 'voice' was honey sweet. Like honey.

"Ugh damn my crazy thoughts' I thought.

"No honey its not crazy thougths its normal thoughts for a girl like you!"

"So? Reconize me?" Brandon's voice interupped me from my arguments with my own brain.

I glared up at him.

He smirked. I could reconize the mischief glint in his eyes. "Well looks like little Leila hasnt't grown over the past years."

I looked at him calmy. Little Leila was a name Aaron made up in first grade. I was always the shortest girl in the entire class. But it was true. I was quite short. i was only 5.3'. Typical short Chinese gal type.

"You gonna say anything? You mute or what?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "Well I hope your ears have been repaired from the the time me and Denaira nearly deafed you."

He winced at the thought of that. He recovered quickly. "Of course I did."

"Well hows your relationship with Chole? Hmm? I bet she broke up with you after she realised what a player you were."

He glared at me. "It was Clover not Chole. I was way too good for her anyway. She wasn't my type."

I snorted. "Then what is your type huh?"

He leaned in. I exhaled, narrowing my eyes. "What if I told you it was someone like you huh?" He grinned down at me cockily.

I smirked at him and leaned in even more until our faces were just 4-5 inches away. "What time do you want to pick me up?" i smiled somewhat seductively at him.

He looked startled like he couldn't believe I actually flashed a comeback like that. "I knew you always have secretly loved me. How bout next Tuesday after school? We could go to my house to do _something. _He winked at me on 'something.

I looked at him and leaned back. "In your dreams Romeo" I smirked.

He made no comment to that. Only narrowed his eyes. I saw that there was a flash of disapointment in his eyes. But it vanished as soon as it appeared.

The bell rang signalling 3rd period. I had science.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. Please don't forget about the worksheet I gave you. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good bye." smiled.

Brandon's P.O.V

I sat there waiting for class to start. I sighed. First day of schools always sucked. I'd rather stay at home and sleep.

The doors opened. Two pretty Asian girls walked in with another Asian dude. One of the two, the guy and one girl sat together leaving the other girl alone. She looked around for a seat. I caught a glimpse of her face.

Holy shit! It was Leila Chan. Oh my freaking god. Lelia Chan. The girl I had harassed since kindergarden. She looked so different. She had no more traces of achne. She wasn't wearing glasses aymore, she had cut her hair to shoulder lenghth and had dyed a streak of purple on the right side of her bangs. She looked pretty good. I looked at her up and down.

She ended up sitting next to me. I smiled at her. She smiled back. By the looks of her face she doesn't seem to reconize me. Either that or she was just pretending. But i doubt it.

The teacher made an introduction, welcomed us etc. I zoned out after that. I found myself starting at Leila. I had to say, she was turning seriously pretty. Her long legs...blah! I'm such a perv...I also had to admit I did kind of liked her. But I knew she definately didnt like me. Sigh...

I zoned out until what was her name? Mrs. Stew Wart? What kind of name was that? Anyways Wart said that we had to work in pairs or something. I was ADHD so I had concentration problems. I tend to zone out when teachers were teaching.

I didn't reallly know anyone in this class exept for a handful of guys from hockey. But we weren't like close or anything. My friend Aaron Moretto from elementary wasn't in this class. Sigh...I didn't wanna be a loner.

Well turns out I'm stuck with Leila. We were talking until she started staring at me.

"Do I know you?" she asked, "You seem somewhat familar!"

I grinned at her. "I'm quite suprised you don't reconize me 'Little L!"

Little L was a nickname i made up. Aaron was the one who started calling her little Leila. But I was the one who made Little L. In return she called me Little B.

She gasped. "YOU!" She gave me a cold glare.

She seemed to be deep in her thoughts. She didn't answer me.

"So? Reconize me?"

She glared up at me again.

"Well looks like little Leila hasnt't grown over the past years."

Again she glared at me.

"You gonna say anything? You mute or what?"

She smiled sweetly and innocently at me. The was a hint of annoyance and hate in her eyes.

"_Perfect_" I thought.

"Well I hope your ears have been repaired from the the time me and Denaira nearly deafed you." she said.

I winced. God's sake, that girl can yell! She really almost _**deafed**_ me with the help of her little friend Denaira. "Of course I did."

"Well hows your relationship with Chole? Hmm? I bet she broke up with you after she realised what a player you were."

I sighed. I would say it was true. I had had a lota girlfriends. But hey, you should live life fullest. I mean Y.O.L.O!

I glared at her. "It was Clover not Chole. I was way too good for her anyway. She wasn't my type."

She snorted. "Then what is your type huh?"

I leaned in. She narrowed her eyes. "What if I told you it was someone like you hmm?" I grinned down at her cockily.

She smirked at me. What she did nxt surprised me. She leaned in until or faces were so close I just had to lean in and our noses would touch. "What time do you want to pick me up?" She smiled seductively at me.

Whoa. Leila Chan shooting a look and comment like that at me? Wow. She sure has changed. I exepcted her reaction to be like "God! Go to hell!" And glaring at me or something.

"I knew you always have secretly loved me. How bout next Tuesday after school? We could go to my house to do _something. _I winked at her.

"In your dreams Romeo!"

The bell rang. Wart blabbed on about something. Before I could say more, Leila rushed off to her next class after Ms. Stew Wart dismissed us.. I got up and left for my next class which was math. I groaned. Another period of teachers talking crap. This time with no accompany.

**So! What did you guys think of that? Good? Bad? Please say it in your reviews! Please follow or favourite! You would make my day! The characters in this story our based on my friends and people I know. I changed the names of course. Some of the incidents between Brandon and Leila are true. My friends think the guy I based Brandon on likes me...but i Freakin don't know. (Hope not.)**

**Until next time! **

**~PurpleQueen981**

**P.S. Dont forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : I Meet Some New Friends

**Bonjour les amis! :) How you doin? I decided to write another chapter. :) hope y'all like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, the schools or songs mentioned in this Story.**

Chapter 3 : I Meet Some New Friends.

Leila's P.O.V

"Leila!" I heard a voice yell.

It was Denaira, one of my best friends from Aubrey. (The elementary school we went to)

Turning around, I smiled at her. She was my partner in crime. Lets just say we enjoy giving guys a hard time. I had the brains for plans while she was real sneaky at doing 'stuff'. "Hey! I haven't seen you in long! Where've you been?"

She smiled back. "I was at a summer camp for people with ADHD! I met up with a couple of friends."

I nodded. A summer camp...strange... "I know Jayden has been to a summer camp for people with ADHD too. What a coincidence!"

She shrugged.

"Hey peeps!"

We both turned saying hi to Arianna and Jayden.

"Hey guys! Sit down."

Jayden pulled out Arianna's chair before sitting on his own. Arianna looked at the ground and blushed.

I looked at him strangly... I smirked.

"What?!" he demanded.

I winked. "Nothing"

Five people walked in. A girl with dark brown hair and highlights, another girl with light brown hair, a tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes, and 2 Asian dudes.

Denaira's eyes lit up as they walked in.

"Over here!" Jayden called waving them over.

They all smiled at him walking over.

I raised an eyebrow at Jayden.

He just grinned at me saying nothing.

"OMIGODS! Jayden!" the girlwith curly light brown hair ran up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa there Prosperina!" he hugged her back patting her head.

Beside me Arianna cheeks turned slighty pink and avoided looking at the two embracing.

_Whoa! A jealous Ari. Not anything you see normally..._

The girl Prosperina pulled away from Jayden and grinned at us. "Hi! I'm Prosperina! Prosperina Allington."

She was wearing a graphic tee with a skirt with some flower patterns. She also wore a pair of flats with flowers on them. On her ears were some daisy earrings.

_She must love flowers a lot._ I thought.

One of the Asian guys looked up at us and smiled. "Hey. I'm Alexander. You can call me Xander. .

He was cute in a the-boy-next-door kinda way. I smiled at him. He smiled back. We started kinda staring at each other.

"Ahem" a voice said clearing his throat.

Xander broke of his gaze.

'Uh hi. I'm Philips Spourle. Call me Phil.

He was tan with black hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses. He was cute I guess but not my type.

"I'm Jared. Jared Leng" The secound Asian dude introduced himself.

"And I'm Clarrisa Clarissa De Caprio." the pretty girl with highlights smiled warmly at us.

She was dressed fashionably. She wore a purple sophisticated dress with a black clenched belt. For pants, she wore black leggings. She wore dark navy flats with a glass bead necklace and matching bracelet. Her hair was in a trendy bob cut. It was dark brown with light brown highlights.

"So guys, these are my friends from camp Prosperina, Xander, Phil, Jared and Clarissa. They all decided to move here this year. Prosperina and Clarissa are from Toronto. Jace,Phil and Jared are from Calgary."

I got up and waved to all of them smiling. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Leila. Leila Chan." Here you guys sit down. I'll go grab some more chairs."

All chairs in the cafe were taken. Expect for ones at the popular table...ugh.

I walked over lifting my head high.

"Excuse me."

A girl with blonde highlights wearing a short mini skirt turned looking at me with a look that said 'What the heck do you want? Jeez' "She smiled fakely. "Yes? How can I help you hon?"

"Are those seats taken?" I gestured to the 4 chairs at thier table.

"Actually they-"

She was cut of by this guy who looked like he came off the cover of an Abercombie magazine.

"Nah you take them." he gave me a flirty grin.

"Thanks." I gave no emotion to him.

"Here, let me help you" he said. He then took 3 of the chairs leaving me with with only one chair.

"Thanks-"

"Bradley. Call me Brad."

We arrived at my table.

Brad set down the chairs.

"Thanks" I said.

"No prob babe" he winked at me. Then he gave his number., "Call me." He grinned at me one more time before going back to the popular table.

As soon as he left I groaned.

Arianna winked at me. "Whos your new boyfriend huh?"

I glared at her.

"Whoa there calm your pants."

She knew I got pissed easily and I was a living nightmare when I got angry.

I was about to sit down when I noticed_ someone _taken my seat.

"Brandon De Quand get off that chair!" I growled.

He stuck out his tongue at me. "Too bad it's mine now."

I sighed. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. SEAT. NOW.

"Nah I'm fine."

I walked up to where he sat. He smirked at me. I ended up pulling hard at the chair and he fell right off onto his butt. "Thanks."

Denaira and Clarissa bursted out laughing.

"Dude, not cool...Getting beat up by a girl?" Jared said

"Ummmm Jared...You should see Leila when she gets mad. She gets REALLY violent...Like REALLY!"

I glared at both of them slowy reaching for my bag.

"Calm down! Take a chill pill!" exclaimed Jared.

"Rule #1. Unless you wanna get slapped in the face by a girl, never tell a woman to CALM DOWN!" I exclaimed holding out a pair of sccissors.

He smiled at me nervously. "Sorry?" He then muttered, "Why ter Hades does she keep a pair of scissors in her bag?"

"I heard that!" I glared at him.

"OK! OK! Calm down woman."

Brandon got off his butt. He groaned. "Since when did you become so strong?"

I glared at everyone around me. "Who invited him him and friend here?!" I spat out waving my arms in the air.

"Ouch that hurts" Brandon put his hand on his chest jokingly.

Jared grinned sheepishly yet nevously at me. "uh...me?... I met him and Aaron in Third Period."

I gave him my death glare. Jared shrank back into his seat.

I turned back at the others. So I take you all go to summer camp?"

Xander turned to me nodding. He smiled. "Yep since I was 13. Same with Denaira and Clarissa. They've been there since they was 13. Jared just this year.

"Cool"

We all ate out lunch quickly, chatting, got up and left for class.

"What do you people have next?" asked Ari.

We stood up comparing scedules.

"I have Advanced Math next." said Phil.

"We have Home Ec." said Clarissa gesturing towards herself, Jared and Denaira.

"Have L.A." Later!" said Brandon as he and Aaron walked off.

Just then then the signal bell rang.

We all parted ways saying good-byes. I walked off towards one of the Science classes.

"Where's Room 5-B? I muttered.

"Wait up!" A male voice cried.

I looked behind me.

**Heehee i had to end it there. I mean i gotta do my homework or else my parents will start gettin angry. I've got to study for math test, practice flute for band, do theory, practice piano and do my homework. For those who don't know where Calgary and Toronto are, Calgary is in Alberta, Canada. Toronto is in Ontario, Canada. I'm so sorry if I got all this high school stuff mixed up. I not in high school yet so idk how it all works. Thank u to all those who favorited, reviewed, and followed. You made my day. :) I'll try to post another chapter soon. :) THANKS EVERYONE!**

**~PurpleQueen981**

**P.S. Dont forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Project

**Hey People! How you guys doing? Srry for not updating sooner. I am sosososo srry. I've been so freakin busy. Just got back from volleyball :). How was your Halloween? I went trick or treating with my friend. Me and my friends were hippies! Lol Thank you to all the views, favourites, follows and reviews! I've decided to feature a story i love in each chapter!. Check those stories out! They are really good. :) Plz R&R!**

**_Featured Story for this Chapter : __HalfBlood Care Home By GirlOnFire2012_**

Chapter 4 : The Project

Leila's P.O.V.

_Previously_

_ Just then the signal bell rang._

_ We all parted ways saying good-byes. I walked off towards one of the Science classes._

_ "Where's Room 5-B? I muttered._

_ "Wait up!" A male voice cried._

_ I looked behind me._

It was Xander.

"Hey Xander!" I smiled at him.

"Uh hi. Ummmm I kinda got lost..."

"Haha no need to be embarassed."

"Well it is if you're asking a pretty girl like you..." he muttered under his breath.

I giggled and blushed.

He cursed under his breath. "Did I just say that out loud?" he blushed beet red.

I laughed "Yes you did in fact. You're not looking bad yourself."I winked at him.

He smiled and cleared his throat."Anyways I was on my way to science. Can't seem to find Room 5-B."

"Same. Ummmm I think it's around the corner. Come on. Lets go!" I grabbed his arm.

He blushed.

We arrived just as the teacher started taking attendence. I walked towards the lab table with 2 seats available.

Xander grabbed the seat that was next to me.

"Welcome students! Hi! My name is . I'll be your science teacher for the year. Alright lets get started!"

After she took the attendence we did this introductory lesson kinda thing and she gave us an assignment.

We were dimissed after that.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"I got P.E. With ."

"Really? Same!"

"Cool."

"I gotta go to my locker to grab my P.E. strip." I said.

"Sure. I'll come with you. I have to get mine anyways. We'll go to yours first. Where's your locker?"

"Just around the corner."

I walked up to my locker and fiddled with the lock. Beside me, Xander tugged on the lock of the locker next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know." he cocked his head innocently at me. "Opening my locker?"

I grinned at him. "Jeez you idiot. Why didn't you tell me your locker was next to mine?"

"Didn't think that you'd be my locker neighbor." he grinned at me.

We grabbed our stuff and headed into gym #1.

Our P.E. teacher was there getting students to do push ups already.

We spent the rest of the time on the track field running laps.

I panted. I had ran 3 laps already. None of my other friends were in this class. I freakin sucked at running. God!

"Hey!" Xander came up from behind me. He slowed down.

"Omigosh. How are you not tired out?"

"I'm awesome. Thats why." he smirked at me, "Kidding I'm atheletic you could say."

I groaned. "Ugh. I hate track and field...You planning to join?"

"Yes of-"

He was cut off by this girl who was running towards us. She was wearing white short shorts, white see-through shirt with a hot pink tank top underneath. She was wearing a matching pair of red Toms. Her eyes were carfully outlined in thick eyeliner and she batted her fake eyelashes at Xander.

I sighed. What did she want? I hated those kind of girls.

"Hey cutie!" she winked at him.

"Hi." replied Xander.

"My name is Natalia. Whats yours?" she batted her eyelashed and grinned at him.

"Um...I'm Xander."

"Awww cute name for a cute guy like you." she said winking at him.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well I..."

"Wanna hang sometime?" she asked, "I can give you my number! Where's your phone?"

"I-"

"Here!" she whipped out a hot pink sharpie. She grabbed his arm and wrote down her number on his wrist.

"Ummmmm..." he looked at me desperately.

I raised an eyebrow at him. What was he going to do?

"I already have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

Her smile fell. She frowned. "Who?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "Her." He kissed my cheek.

Oh. My. God. He just kissed me! Well my cheek but still! I tried hard to hide my surprise. But I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning as red as a tomatoe.

I recovered quickly. I glared at Natalia. "Yeah. Stay away from my boyfriend. He's MINE!"

"Really hon? You could do way better than that!"

Xander glared at her. "Exuse me? At least she doesn't endlessly flirt with guys, dress like she's going to a fashion show during P.E. and cake her face in makeup!"

She gasped.

Xander didn't stop. "Exuse us." he pushed her out of our way, grabbed my hand and we both run off as Coach Martin (he told us to call him that) tells us to do one more lap before dismissal.

Xander turns to me. "Thanks for helping me back there."

I smile up at him. "No problem."

"Gee now I have some girl's number in a _hot pink sharpie. _Did she not have to use just a black one?" he groaned.

I laugh. "I have some really strong sanitary wipes for paint, permanet markers, markers and so on in my locker. I'll grab you one later."

He smiles. "Thanks.

We turn the corner.

He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. "Ummm I shouldn't...I didn't.."

"Stop stuttering! Jeez I ain't gonna kill you."

"Sorry for kissing you. I wasn't thinking at the moment. Thought she would believe us more if I did." he blushed.

I laughed. "No problem."

He looks relieved. "You would be a good girlfriend though." he winks at me.

I blush. "Yeah, yeah."

We walk back towards the building after finishing the final lap.

"I have Drama next." I say.

"Same."

"You've been stalking me?" I joke, "You seem to be in every class I am in."

He rolls his eyes and grins at me. "I'll meet you at our lockers since Drama class is by our lockers."

"Sure. I'll go grab a wipe on the way." I nodded towards his arm. "See ya."

~oOo~

"Welcome students. My name is . I'll be your drama teacher for this year."

A short, blonde teacher smiled at us brightly. She had a shrill voice that was loud and clear.

"Ok. In this class, a very important thing I have to say is there is no need to be shy when it comes to acting. If I see any teasing or laughing at people in this class, you will get detention! I want everyone here to feel confident about themselves. Okay! Lets get started!"

I smiled. I definately like Ms. Bodin. As a kid I always loved acting.

"Alright. So we are going to do this acting project that's gonna be due in a month or so. Don't gap. This is a major project for your grades for term one! Please pair up with someone _opposite gender to you_ in this class. You will be working with him or her for this project."

We all looked surprised. A person opposite gender to you?!

"So you want to work together?" asked Xander smiling.

"Sure." I said. I smiled.

"Okay everyone! I'm going to be coming around writing down your project partners. Does anyone not have a partner yet?" she smiles.

A couple kids raise their hands.

"Alright. Lets see." she points to a brunette with highlights. "Natasha with..." she looks around and points to a dude with brown eyes. He looks a bit like Austin Mahomne. "Mauricio!"

Mauricio raises his hand. "You can call me Mauie."

Natasha blushes.

Hmmm looks like someones got a crush.

ends up pairing Brianna with Luca, Lauren with Ryan and Joshua with Allison, Natalie and Mattia, and Linda with Chris. I didn't really know any of them.

I see her going around writing down project partners. She walks up to us.

"Alright. Sweetie your names?

"Leila." I say.

"As in Leila Chan?" she smiles widely.

I nod. "Yep."

She grins. "Honey I remember you! Leila!"

I am confused. Where was she from?

She notices my confused reaction. "I was your teacher in grade one! Don't you remember?Your grade one teacher was pregenet so I was subbing for her."

I think hard. "Oh! I remember now." I smiled. I remember really enjoying her teaching.

She smiles. "You were such a cute little girl when you were young! Look at you now! All grown up! Now I'd love to chat but there's no time for that! We'll talk later. So you are working with?"

"Alexander. Call be Xander." he smiles.

"Why you two would be a cute couple!" she smiles again, winks at us and walks off towards another pair of people.

Xander and I look at each other.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

He looks confused. He only shrugs but doesnt say anything.

walks up to the front of the class.

"In this project you will be performing a...

**Hey guys! :) how was that? Goog? Bad? Plz let me know in your reviews! Should i continue? Can anyone guess what shall happen next? If you guess what project it is i'll give you a preview of the nex chapter! :D plz follow, favourite and reiveiw! :)**

**~Peace Out! PurpleQueen981**


End file.
